This invention relates to a system for locking a tool cabinet by means of a remote control transmitter. Mechanics and tradesmen maintain a personal and complete set of tools typically in a tool cabinet. The tools are often special and customized for use by the mechanic, tradesman or the like and as such, it is desirable to have a high level of security with respect to tool boxes and cabinets. Of course, mechanically actuated locks operated by traditional keys are typically the type of security available for tool cabinets and chests. There has developed a need, however, to have a similar or adequate degree of security for tool cabinets which can be remotely controlled. By providing remote control, the cabinet can be easily locked and/or unlocked while the mechanic is on the job. Thus, there has developed a need for means and construction in a tool cabinet which will be susceptible to a remote control mechanism.
In a principal aspect, the present invention comprises a tool storage cabinet with a locking system controllable by a remote control transmitter. The storage cabinet includes a cabinet housing wherein a series of drawers are mounted in a cabinet and a latch plate projects rearwardly from the backside of at least one drawer. The latch plate includes a retention hook for engaging a vertical locking bar mounted within the housing which may be pivoted to a position to engage the latch plate retention hook or to be disengaged from the latch plate retention hook. The actuator for engaging and disengaging the locking bar includes a cam mechanism, which is driven by a drive motor responsive to a remote control means for controlling the operation of the motor.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved remotely controlled, high security cabinet construction of the type having multiple drawers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved remote control, keyless security system for mechanics and workmen""s tool cabinets and chests.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rugged, inexpensive, simple to use, and economical remote control security system for a tool chest or cabinet.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a remote control locking system for a cabinet of the type having multiple drawers arranged in vertical array or in vertical and side by side array.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.